Ituha Mushrooms
Ituha is the well known star of the series "Rivalry ", having starred as a subordinate female in the Mushrooms and faithful dominate of the 'Cheroniptaws' and loving mate to Bidziil. Mushrooms Ituha was first encountered around the newly habitated Mushrooms pack on August 22, 2011. She was seen with two other lone females trailing the Mushrooms pack. The following month, on September 9, 2011, she and a female named SBtinka , who was believed to be her sister, joined the pack under the dominate female Brittagne . They were believed to have been domineering females in a now lost pack but were almost completely wild when the joined the pack but were easily habitated. Ituha was given the ID code of MRF013 and her sister SBtinka was given the code of MRF014. Almost a month after Ituha and SBtinka joined the group, another wild female named Algoma and a male named Wegner joined the pack. It is unknown if she was related to these two individuals. That same month, dominate male Jolo chased off his rival, Joseph , as well as a male named Roanoke . Shortly after, Cici , Pilga and Brittagne were all discovered to be pregnant. Cici aborted her litter after she was attacked by Pilga and on January 2, 2012, Brittagne gave birth but her litter was killed by Pilga, who gave birth on January 7, 2013, to Pyrogeek and Icpi . Notably, Ituha did not participate in rearing the litter. At the end of January, she was attacked by Pilga, Cici and MRF016 after being absent from the group. She fought her rivals and cemented her status within the pack. The following month, a male named Bidziil joined the back and mated with Ituha that same day. She quickly took him as her mate and oddly fought and attacked other females if they approached him. The next month, Pilga and Cici attacked a subordinate female named Kaysiddeus , which began a series of dominance challenges within the Mushrooms. Brittagne was loosing her grip on the pack. It was not long before Pilga and Cici's attacks on Kaysiddeus drew the attention of Ituha and her sister SBtinka, who all ended up in a series of dominance fights in March. Shortly after the end of the fights, Ituha began making lead calls and the pack split. Dominate couple Brittagne and Jolo went with the splinter group. At the end of the month, Ituha was pregnant with her first known litter. The pack remained split for a few weeks. On April 12, 2012, Ituha gave birth to her first known litter of six kits, fathered by Bidziil. Three days later, the remaining members of the Mushrooms pack located the splinter group's den and attacked, killing three of the six kits. Sioux , Tomahawk and Rum were the only survivors. For almost a month, members filed in and out of the Mushrooms and splinter group. Finally, in May 2012, the split was declared perminant. Cheroniptawpensachickoleeknee The new group was named the Cheroniptawpensachickoleeknee pack, nicknamed Cheroniptaws for short. Notably, they became the focus of the second and third seasons of Rivalry. The new group consisted of Helaku , Nikita , Ituha, SBtinka, Algoma, Bidziil, Sioux, Tomahawk and Rum. Ituha and Bidziil quickly took dominance in the new pack. Ituha was discovered to be pregnant again at the end of May. Then, Bidziil dissapeared on June 23, two days before Ituha gave birth to her second known litter of four kits. Then, in July, Ituha allowed two wild females named Jeda and Ebilie to join the pack under her and allowed the younger sister of Bidziil, Keezeekoni , to join in August. Also in August, both Nikita and Jeda were pregnant but Nikita lost her litter the following month while Jeda gave birth to Jaska . Ituha did not evict any of the females, nor kill any of the kits born to the subordinate females in the pack being as she did not have a mate of her own. However, in October, two males named Shultz and Barbas joined the group and Barbas established dominance. The next month, another wild female, also believed to be a sister of Ituha's named Urika joined the pack and a male named Whiskey joined in December under Barbas. The two fought and Ituha was seen mating with him in December. In January, all the group's males were fighting and Barbas was eventually overthrown on January 9, 2013 by Whiskey. Barbas left the group and dissapeared. January was a very eventful month for the pack, being as the two subordinate females, Nikita and Sbtinka, were discovered to be pregnant. Four days after Barbas was overthrown, Ituha's first mate, Bidziil reappeared at the pack one morning and took back dominance from Whiskey, creating a mighty dominance struggle between the two. Whiskey eventually left the pack and left Bidziil's rightful position unchallenged. The following month, Nikita gave birth to her first known litter of one kit named Chicago , and Sbtinka gave birth to her first known litter of Ocalla and Lakota . The fathers of the female's litters remains unknown. At the end of the month, Ituha and SBtinka were both pregnant again. In March, two males named Ohio and Swaggah joined the group under Bidziil and mated with Algoma and Nikita. Jeda and Ebilie then began attacking Algoma. Ituha evicted them before they could start any trouble. Keezeekoni then left the pack and joined the two evicted females. On March 24, 2013, SBtinka gave birth to Olive r, Cammah and Flathead and three days later, Ituha gave birth to her third litter of six kits, assumably fathered by Bidziil. At the end of the month, a group of males left the pack to rove and Ituha was breifly seporated from the pack but returned. Then, on April 29, 2013, Bidziil left the group and his pregnant mate once again. The following month, Whiskey returned to the pack and two days later, Ituha gave birth again to three kits, fathered by Bidziil. He then reappeared at the Cheroniptaws, roving, and mated with Ituha again on the same day that Helaku was bitten by a fox. The next month, Ituha was pregnant again. However, upon returning home to the pack one evening, the dominate female for the past year was bitten by a white tailed blacksnake. Shortly after, she dissapeared, leaving her daughter Sioux to assume dominance. Starsky Ituha, though, was not gone. She dissapeared for a few days but was sighted hanging around the Starsky pack. Sasha , the dominate female of the Starsky, was killed at the begining of July, leaving the position of dominate female vacant. Ituha, now having recovered and being heavily pregnant, joined the group and took over the position. Ituha remained in the Starsky from July to the end of August, long enough for her litter to be born and raised. Ituha then was absent from the Starsky at the begining of September but was later located elsewhere. Cheroniptawpensachickoleeknee Return In Ituha's absence, her daughter, Sioux, had taken over dominance in the pack along with Whiskey, who was often seen leaving to rove. Ituha returned and easily took back dominance from her daughter, whom she allowed to remain in the pack. In the two weeks that followed, the roving males Cheveyo , Alo , and Abornazine from the Kajika pack visited the group, mating with Ituha and some of the younger females. Also, toward the end of the month, Ituha's former flame; Bidziil approached the Cherniptawpensachickoleeknees but did not stay long. Ituha was later discovered to be pregnant but the father of her litter remains unknown. At the end of September, Bidziil and his younger sister Keezheekoni returned to the group and Bidziil again took back dominance. By mid-October, Ituha was pregnant again. Ituha's Litters All of Ituha's known kits First known litter, born on April 12, 2012, fathered by Bidziil Sioux (MRF025)-dominate female of the Cheroniptaws MRK026-killed in a burrow raid MRK027-killed in a burrow raid Tomahawk (MRM028)-alive in the Cheroniptaws MRK029-killed in a burrow raid Rum (MRM030)-alive in the Cheroniptaws Second known litter, born on June 25, 2012, fathered by Bidziil CRM001-still alive in the Cheroniptaws CRM002-still alive in the Cheroniptaws CRM003-still alive in the Cheroniptaws CRF004-still alive in the Cheroniptaws Third known litter, born on March 27, 2013, fathered by either Bidziil, Whiskey or Barbas Choctaw (CRM021)-still alive in Cheroniptaws Chickasaw (CRF022)-still alive in Cheroniptaws Cherokee (CRF023)-still alive in Cheroniptaws Creek (CRF024)-still alive in Cheroniptaws Shawnee (CRM025)-still alive in Cheroniptaws Ocmulgee (CRM026)-still alive in Cheroniptaws Fourth known litter, born in July 2013, fathered by either Bidziil or Whiskey unknown kits, ID's or possible names Category:Cheroniptaw Individuals Category:Dominate Females Category:Mushrooms Individuals Category:Starsky Individuals